Cautious
by Lucifer's Chloe
Summary: From one of the older kink memes: Post-Revelations fic, dealing with the aftermath. "Tobias Hankel took a lot from Reid; some things insignificant, some almost unnoticeable." Spencer isn't able to say God's name in vain


Disclaimer: It's not mine.

I completely didn't expect this when I looked at this prompt. This is way longer than I anticipated, but I still like it. It's different.

Cautious

It had taken them a while to get here. Derek had asked Spencer out nearly a year ago and it had taken him a month to actually set up that date. First it was a case, then Spencer was nervous and kept making excuses. Finally, Derek had left work early and made dinner at Spencer's place.

That first date was just dinner and a movie. After that, it was another three and a half dates (the half was coffee while they were on a case. But they didn't talk about the case) and two more months before Spencer would let Derek kiss him.

Three months after that first kiss (and Derek could still remember every detail), they had gotten to making out on Derek's couch. When he first realized that he had feelings for Spencer, Derek thought that it would be _him_ who had issues as the relationship progressed. Instead, it was Spencer who was skittish and reluctant to move through the relationship.

But Derek always let Spencer decide when they would move on.

And today, a year after Derek first asked for a date, Spencer had shown up at Derek's door, grabbed Derek and kissed him.

"Happy Anniversary," Derek murmured when they finally broke apart.

"Thank you," Spencer said. "Thank you for being so patient with me, with _everything_." He held out his one year coin.

"It's been over a year," Derek frowned.

Spencer took a deep breath and rested his forehead on Derek's shoulder. Derek automatically wrapped his arms around his genius, stroking his back.

"There's… a lot that you don't know," Spencer breathed.

Derek hoped his body didn't clench when his brain made the connection. "Did Hankel…?"

"No," Spencer shook his head. "But he made me… cautious."

Derek nodded.

"Derek," Spencer lifted his head. "I don't want to be cautious anymore."

Derek was certain that actual smoke came out of his ears, the wheels in his head were turning so fast. He stared at Spencer for a moment before hungrily kissing the lithe man.

"This beats anything I had planned," Derek grinned, taking Spencer's hands in his. "Clooney is locked up in the laundry room, so we will be undisturbed." He walked backwards, leading Spencer to his bedroom. "And we are off this weekend."

Spencer smiled shyly.

"So we have all night."

He pulled Spencer into his arms again, kissing him gently, still walking backwards. He sat on the bed, hands trailing down Spencer's back, stopping above his waist. Slowly, Spencer put his knees on either side of Derek's waist and lowered his torso, straddling the dark man's lap. Derek could feel his heart fluttering and brought one of his hands up to rest on Spencer's pulse. It was going as fast as his.

"You nervous?"

Spencer pulled away and bit his lip. "A little."

"Me too."

The genius blushed and smiled, leaning closer to Derek. Derek kissed his cheek, then trailed down his neck. Spencer shivered and tugged at Derek's shirt. "Want this off."

Chuckling, Derek leaned back and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it in a corner. Spencer trailed long fingers over the defined muscles of Derek's chest and abs. Now Derek shivered from the feather-light touch. "Pretty Boy."

"You think I'm pretty?"

Derek nodded and cupped Spencer's face. "Those big eyes, your lips, your mismatched socks, the way you move, all your knowledge… there are so many things about you that are beautiful."

"Oh."

Derek sighed and brought his hands down to Spencer's collar, his thumb toying with the button. "May I?"

Spencer nodded; Derek undid each button, eyes focused on the next button instead of on the pale skin that he was revealing. Spencer was shaking as the shirt fluttered to the floor.

"Don't." Derek held Spencer's wrists as the genius went to cover himself. The dark man was free to stare. Spencer might not have muscle definition, but he was all smooth lines, like a master artist had drawn him and Spencer stepped off the page, perfect.

"Stop staring," Spencer wiggled in Derek's lap, making the older man gasp. Spencer stopped, as if realizing his effect on Derek. Biting his lip, he wiggled again.

"Tease."

"Really?"

Derek laughed at the look of amazement and wrapped his arms around Spencer, falling back on the bed. Spencer bounced on his chest when they hit the mattress, laughing with his partner. He ducked his head, nuzzling Derek's neck.

Derek's hands brushed up and down Spencer's spine, trailing lower each time. Once he hit Spencer's waistband, he paused.

"You can keep going," Spencer murmured, lips brushing Derek's collarbone. He tipped his head and kissed Derek's neck, gently sucking. It was a trick he learned from Derek earlier in their relationship.

"If I call you tease again, will you keep doing that?"

Chuckling, Spencer repeated the trick. "Won't even show up on your skin. Not the way it shows up on mine."

Derek smiled and moved his hands around to the front of Spencer's belt. Spencer lifted his hips, then his entire torso. He rose over Derek, magnificent and powerful.

"Spencer…" Derek swallowed and quickly undid the genius's belt. His fingers trembled.

"Wait, wait," Spencer pushed Derek's hands away and stood up. He glanced at Derek, now propped up on his elbows, and slowly pulled his belt out of the belt loops. He dropped it to the floor and rested his long fingers on the button of his pants. He toyed with it for a moment and then quickly undid the button and fly.

Derek sat up as Spencer shimmied out of the pants. He hesitated with a moment, then stripped off his underwear too. Still sitting on the bed, Derek gracelessly shoved his pants and boxers down and kicked them off. He reached for Spencer, taking his hands. Spencer climbed back onto the bed, eyes on Derek's, never glancing away.

Derek couldn't keep his hands still, running them over Spencer's back, his hips, his thighs, back up his stomach and chest to his shoulders. "Gorgeous."

Spencer flushed and kissed Derek. The lithe man didn't think he was worth complimenting, so Derek did every chance he found.

Derek shifted his weight and rolled, putting Spencer on the bottom. He paused, making sure the genius was comfortable with the new arrangement, but Spencer just wrapped his long legs around Derek's waist and pulled him closer. He arched his back, pressing his chest against Derek's. The genius felt cool to the touch in contrast to the heat that Derek gave off. He curled closer to his partner, snuggling against the heat.

"Mine."

Derek grinned at the declaration. The genius probably didn't realize he said it, but it made Derek smile anyway.

Spencer lifted heavy-lidded eyes to Derek's. The tip of his tongue darted out and wet his lips before they parted. "Touch me."

Derek touched everywhere. His hands wrapped around Spencer's hips, slid down long legs and rearranged them, briefly tickling thin feet. His mouth explored Spencer's chest, teasing nipples and sucking his collarbone. His body covered Spencer's, a personal heater.

His actions were reward with soft moans and gasps, little whimpers and the occasional "Oh!" that was so soft he almost missed it. Those moans got louder when he stroked Spencer's cock and the genius's fingers stopped trailing over Derek to tangle in his hair. His back arched off the bed when Derek squeezed, then ducked his head to kiss a pale inner thigh.

The hand traced smooth lines, skimming up Spencer's body. Derek leaned over and grabbed the lube from his bedside table, popping the top open and pouring the lube over his fingers. He rubbed it between his hands to warm it up.

"OH!"

One hand held down Spencer's hips as the other prepared the genius. He whimpered and gasped again, as Derek used one, then two, then three fingers, stretching out his partner. When the gasps turned to moans again, Derek pulled his fingers out and spread lube over himself. He was hard just from listening to Spencer.

"You sure about this?"

Spencer glared and yanked Derek's head down to kiss him. As he pulled away, he gently bit Derek's lower lip and nodded. "Yeah."

Derek nodded back and slowly pushed into Spencer. He gasped and threw his head back, fingers in his hair. He whimpered a little as Derek slowly pushed into his body. He bit his lip, focusing on that pain instead.

"Hey, look at me."

He tipped his head and slowly opened his eyes. Derek paused, stroking him back to full hardness. "You okay?"

Spencer shifted his hips and Derek grunted. "You okay?"

"Start moving."

Chuckling, Derek started thrusting into Spencer, bringing back the moans and "Oh!" that got higher in pitch. The "Oh" drifted into "Yes!" and "Harder!" as Spencer clutched at Derek, squeezing his shoulders before trailing long fingers down his spine to his ass. He lifted his head to suck Derek's neck, briefly throwing the dark man off pace.

"You play dirty."

"Do I?"

Derek thrust harder, pinning Spencer to the mattress. Spencer still touched what he could, but his body was quickly reaching the point of no return. He moaned and his eyes fluttered shut as Derek hit his prostate. And he lost it when the heavier man reached down to stroke him in sync with the thrusts.

"Oh! Yes! G-" He choked the last word as he rode out the high. Seeing and hearing Spencer pushed Derek over the edge, mumbling, and he barely caught himself from collapsing on his lover. On shaking arms, he gently pulled out and fell to the side. Long limbs fell everywhere in the afterglow, dark ones tangling with them.

Derek pulled Spencer to him and kissed his cheek. "So, what do I am to do to reach deity status?"

"What?" Spencer turned and snuggled against him.

"You almost said God, then changed your mind."

He flushed, a different flush then the one he had from pleasure. "Oh, um… well…"

And it dawned on Derek. Long ago, right after Hankel, Spencer confessed that he could no longer take the Lord's name in vain, even though he didn't believe. Something always stopped him. Derek held the genius close. "Never mind. Next time, you can just shout my name."

"All right." He paused. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"I love you? You said it-"

"I didn't know you heard me," Derek brushed back sweaty curls. "But yes, I did."

Spencer smiled. "I love you too. Otherwise I wouldn't have slept with you." He turned on his other side, spooning against Derek. "Derek?"

"Yes, Pretty Boy?"

"You are worth going to hell for."

"Pretty Boy, we're in heaven."


End file.
